Embodiments of the inventive concept are directed to a substrate treating apparatus and a blocker plate assembly.
Plasma can be used for treating a substrate. For example, a thin film may be deposited on a surface of a substrate through Plasma Enhanced Chemical Vapor Deposition (PECVD). At this time, process gas excited to a plasma state is applied onto a top surface of the substrate to deposit a thin film on the top surface of the substrate through a chemical reaction. The process gas plasma may also be applied onto a top surface for an etching process.
As the amount of process gas applied to the top surface of the substrate varies by location, the thickness of a thin film deposited on the substrate may vary. In addition, etched areas of the substrate may differ in size from each other.